A Shepherd's Night
by bean21
Summary: How could the Messiah be born unto him? Unto a poor shepherd boy?
1. Keeping watch over their flocks

A Shepherd's Night

Daniel shivered and pulled his thin cloak closer around his shoulders. With lips that were quickly growing numb he softly blew on the small flute that he carried around with him. A high note pierced the cold night air, and soon he was playing a shaky tune. He glanced down at the group of sheep he was supposed to be watching. They were fine. He continued to play, trying to take away some of the night's boredom.

"You're coming along nicely, Daniel," one of the older shepherds called softly from where he sat a little ways off. "Keep practicing. Though I doubt you'll ever be anything but a shepherd, you are quite good on that little flute."

The young shepherd stopped playing and smiled. "Thank you. At least this little flute gives me something to do."

"Aye," the old shepherd agreed. "The night watches can be dark and lonely. It is nice to have something to pass the time. It is nice for me as well. I do not have to listen to the night sounds only. And it makes you think of your father, does it not?"

Daniel swallowed and nodded. "Yes." His reply was only a whisper that would be hard to hear in normal circumstances, yet the gentle breeze carried the single word through the night air over to the elderly shepherd. "It does, Jacob."

Jacob slowly nodded and then smiled kindly at Daniel. "It's a shame you were orphaned so young."

"Why should you care?" Daniel asked sharply. Sharper than he had meant to.

"Because it truly is a shame, and I care about you, Daniel." Jacob answered kindly. "So does God," he added.

Daniel grunted and shook his head. "I believe that you care about me, but you and I both know that I do not believe in your God."

"Perhaps you should." Daniel looked over and saw his old friend smiling at him. "You have a talent for piping on that," Jacob continued. "It could be greatly used for Jehovah."

Laughing, Daniel leaned back against a rock. "Why would your Jehovah ever use a poor orphaned shepherd boy? He doesn't care about me. No one does, except you, Jacob."

"I've raised you since you were orphaned when you were four, and I've taught you Jehovah's ways. After eleven years with me, you still haven't learned anything, have you?"

"I have learned much from you, Jacob," Daniel answered. "But I can make my own choices as to whether or not I believe the things you teach me about Jehovah, can I not?"

"I suppose you can. But know this, Daniel. I pray to God for you every night, and I will continue to do so."

Daniel shook his head again, but he was still smiling. He began to think about his father and mother. He only remembered them a little bit. Mostly he remembered that his father had given him the flute he held in his hand. Both of his parents had been killed by highway robbers when Daniel was only four. Jacob was an elderly shepherd who lived nearby to Daniel's home. He had never married. After Daniel's parents died, Jacob took care of Daniel and raised him like a son, teaching him to be a shepherd as well. Though he was not Jewish by birth, Jacob believed everything the Jews taught, and had taught Daniel as well. It was only a couple years ago that Daniel had decided not to believe in the God of the Hebrews.

"What a beautiful night!" Jacob exclaimed, interrupting Daniel's thoughts. "Praise be to Jehovah for making such a wonderful world! Just look at that star!"

_Wonderful world? _Daniel often wondered about Jacob. How could he praise this Jehovah? Jacob, who was a poor, unmarried shepherd. He was a nomad, not having much of a real home to go to, and for the most part he was shunned by society. Yet here he was, praising God for a wonderful world.

Daniel sighed, but looked up to see what star Jacob was referring to. The sight made him catch his breath. The star lit the entire sky, and Daniel noticed for the first time that it also illuminated the hillside, even enough for him to see the other shepherds who were watching their sheep quite a ways off. Whether the world was wonderful or not, the night certainly was beautiful.

Something about tonight was different. Even the sheep seemed to know it. They were, well, excited, it seemed. But about what? He didn't know. Yet, he could sense it as well. Something was about to happen. He felt it in his bones, though he didn't understand why. Jacob seemed even more excited, though Daniel doubted that the old shepherd knew the reason any more than he himself did.

Suddenly the entire hillside was lit up brighter than during the day time. The light was so bright that Daniel cried out and covered his smarting eyes, dropping his flute. The light grew a little less intense, and Daniel squinted into it. He seemed to see the silhouette of a man.


	2. The Angel of the Lord

Daniel continued to squint into the blinding light. There was definitely someone standing there. But who could it be? Slowly he stood to his feet and shielded his eyes with his hand. The light grew to a more reasonable brightness, and he looked at the man standing there. He was a young man, but he also looked incredibly old, though Daniel couldn't understand why he thought so. Suddenly Daniel remembered what Jacob had said about angels. They were God's messengers, he had said. A sudden and intense fear seemed to grab Daniel by the heart. He staggered backwards, terrified. Glancing over, he saw the other shepherds slowly drawing closer to each other. Fear as immense as his was showing in their eyes. Very slowly he began to creep toward them, but all the while he kept his eyes on the man.

All the shepherds on the hillside were soon gathered in a small group, each of them cowering in fear. Daniel had seen these men fend off wild animals without a second's hesitation many times, yet now they were terrified because of one man. Yet Daniel was also seized with a fear so powerful that it threatened to overwhelm him. Finally the man spoke.

"Fear not," he said in a voice both powerful and gentle. Even at these small words Daniel began to feel easier. "For behold," the man continued, "I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people."

The shepherds began to look around at each other, confused, but feeling less afraid with every moment. Daniel found himself straining to hear the man's next words.

"For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Savior, which is Christ the Lord."

Was he truly speaking the truth? He couldn't be! Yet, Daniel could not help feeling that he was. _Unto you?_ Jacob had spoken of a Messiah often. This sounded the same, but how could the Messiah be born unto _him_? Unto a poor shepherd boy? Daniel listened intently for the man's next words.

"And this shall be a sign unto you," he continued in the same soothing voice that obviously held immense power behind it. "Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, and lying in a manger."

_Lying in a manger?_ What king would be lying in a feeding trough!? Daniel felt overwhelmed and confused, but didn't have any time to think things through.

Not long after the man stopped speaking the sky was lit up brilliantly again. Daniel looked around. Everywhere seemed filled with people, so many that he couldn't count them. The man that had spoken to them joined them, and they all began to sing. Daniel felt like he could not breath, their song was so beautiful! He was mesmerized by it and could not think of anything else.

"Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men!" the angels sang. There was no longer any doubt in Daniel's mind that they were angels. No mortal could sing so beautifully. After a few more moments the angels disappeared and the shepherds were left alone on the hillside once again.

Daniel glanced around at the other shepherds to see their reactions. Several of them were doing the same, a couple of them were shaking their heads or rubbing their eyes as if they had just awoken from a dream, and others were still gazing up at the sky.


	3. Let Us Go Now

"Praise Jehovah, our Messiah has come!" Jacob exclaimed. Daniel marveled at how rough his voice sounded after that of the angels'. The other shepherds began to praise the Lord as well, when suddenly one of them spoke up.

"Let us go now even unto Bethlehem, and see this thing which is come to pass, which the Lord has made known unto us!"

Immediately the other shepherds agreed and they all began to walk away. Daniel hesitated. "What about the sheep?"

Jacob turned toward him and smiled. "Our Heavenly Father will provide." That was all he said. Daniel began to walk with the other shepherds, and though he thought it strange, he wasn't worried in the least bit about the sheep. He quickened his pace until he caught up to a young shepherd in his twenties who was closer to the front of the strange procession.

"Anthony, do you believe that what _he _said was true?" Daniel asked. "The, um-"

"The angel?" Anthony finished, smiling at Daniel.

"Yes."

"Do you not, Daniel?"

"I'm not sure."

Anthony smiled. "You know that I have always hesitated to believe things like this," he started. "And yet, after seeing what I did tonight, I don't know how I cannot believe, or how it took me this long. Indeed, I repent the most that I have not believed until now."

Daniel slowly nodded his head and said nothing. Anthony looked over at him. "Do you believe that what he said is true, Daniel?"

"I'm not sure," Daniel admitted softly. "It just doesn't seem to make sense to me. Any of it. If this Messiah is a King, why is he born as a baby? And why did the angel say he would be lying in a manger? And why Bethlehem? Most of all, why did the angel come to us? We are only shepherds!"

Anthony nodded and was silent for a moment, with a thoughtful look on his face. Finally he spoke. "I am no Jew. I don't think any of us here are by birth. Yet, I do not think that this Messiah is for the Jews alone. Did not the angel say that he brought good news that would be to _all_ people?"

"You're right, Anthony," a gruff voice answered.

Both Anthony and Daniel looked behind them and saw Jacob trying to catch up with them. They slowed their pace slightly, then each offered the older shepherd an arm to help him keep up with the quick walk of the other shepherds.

"Thank you, my boys," Jacob said gratefully. "You are right, Anthony. I believe that God sent his angel to us to show that He is not for Jews only, but for all men."

"Jacob, wait," Daniel interrupted. "You said God is showing that _He _is for all men. Do you mean that He is showing that the Messiah is for all men?"

"Indeed. That is what I mean, Daniel."

"But you made it sound as if God were showing that He Himself, God, is for all men."

"I meant that as well, Daniel. This Messiah is God. He is God's only Son, but also part of the Godhead. Did not the angel say that this baby we seek is Christ the _Lord_?"

Daniel had no time to say anything further, for the small group of shepherds had reached the city of Bethlehem. Anthony left Daniel and Jacob with a quick nod and went to a house on the outskirts of the city. Daniel watched as the young shepherd knocked on the door.

After a few moments the door swung open. The light from inside the house spilled out, illuminating Anthony's face. Daniel could just barely hear the conversation.

"Good evening," Anthony said kindly.

"A shepherd?" Daniel could see disgust on the face of the man at the door. "We don't want you here! Go away!"

"No, sir, wait! Please, all I want to know is if you know of any young children born recently here? We are seeking a baby lying in a manger..."

"Get away I tell you! I know nothing of babies in mangers! Go!" The man slammed the door shut and Anthony returned to the group of shepherds.

"Where do we look?" one of the shepherds asked softly. Daniel looked around the small town. A manger? Would this baby be in some sort of stable? The group of shepherds began to move through the streets, not sure of where to go. Daniel continued to look around. Finally his eyes rested on a cave. Directly above it was the star that had been shining so brightly all night. It illuminated the inside of the cave just enough for Daniel to see the silhouette of a man and several animals inside the small cave that served as a stable.

"Anthony, look over there!" Daniel exclaimed, pointing at the stable. All the shepherds turned their attention to it.

"Let us look in there!" one of the shepherds said excitedly after a few moments of looking at the cave. "After all, we are to find the baby lying in a manger!"

"Should we not first ask the permission of the owner of the stable?" another shepherd suggested. "There is an inn there not far from it. The inn keeper is most likely the stable owner."

"You're right. Let us hurry and ask, so that we can find this Savior!"

Without waiting longer, Anthony, Daniel, and a few of the other shepherds ran to the door of the inn. Anthony knocked on the door once again. Without opening the door a man began to yell from inside.

"There's no more room! Please, go somewhere else!" Daniel was surprised. Even though this man did not come to the door, he sounded sad, even regretful, that he had to turn them away.

"Please, sir, we do not come to stay in your inn, we seek a baby born this day!" Anthony yelled through the door. "Please, just answer our questions!"

Daniel heard footsteps from inside, and after a few seconds the door was cracked open. An older man with a kind but weary face was looking out at them.

"Shepherds?" Although he looked surprised the man did not have the disgust in his face that most people did when they met with poor shepherds like Daniel and Anthony. "What do you want?" he asked.

"We seek a babe lying in a manger. We wanted to know if that is your stable over there?"

A strange look came to the man's face and he opened the door a little bit wider. "Yes, it is my stable. You seek a baby, you say?"

"Yes," Anthony answered.

"A man and woman came to me earlier today," the man said. "The woman was very heavy with child. The inn was full and I had no room for them. The only place I had was that small stable over there. Would you believe it, they actually _thanked_ me! A young woman in her state and her husband, and they were simply thankful to have some place to be out of the cold."

"May we look in your stable for this baby we seek?" Daniel asked anxiously.

"Feel free to," the inn keeper answered kindly.

"Thank you, sir!" Anthony said gratefully as the small group turned to leave. The whole group of shepherds rushed toward the cave but slowed down when they reached the entrance. Daniel peered inside. There he saw the shadows of a man and woman kneeling over a manger. Suddenly a tiny fist waved in the air above the small feeding trough. At the sight of that tiny fist Daniel's heart leaped within him. He was suddenly so filled with joy that he could hardly explain it.


	4. They Came

Daniel gazed at the manger, though he could not see the babe from where he was. For several moments he could not take his eyes off of it, but when he did he looked around he noticed the girl and her husband. He was shocked to see that the mother of this small baby was not many years older than he himself. Suddenly a kind voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You may come in further." It was the man speaking. Daniel looked at him. He had a kind face, full of love for his wife and the baby. Reluctantly but filled with joy the shepherds began to move into the stable.

Daniel looked around as he walked forward. He could not help but think what a strange place it was for a child to be born! But this wasn't any child, it was the Messiah, wasn't it? It was the King of Kings! So why was He born here, in this cold, dark stable? Why was there no room for God's Son? Why were common animals and poor shepherds the first to see Him?

Finally, he was next to the manger! He looked down into it. Inside, laying on some hay and wrapped in scraps of rags was a small baby. He was newborn, quite wrinkly and red, but he looked beautiful to Daniel's eyes. The baby's eyes were wide open, and he lay there quietly, looking around him.

After a few moments as Daniel stared breathlessly into the manger, the baby turned his face toward Daniel and seemed to look straight into the young shepherd's eyes. He didn't understand how, but suddenly Daniel saw so much love and understanding in those tiny eyes that he was overwhelmed. A tear rolled down his cheek. There was no longer any doubt in his mind that this was the Messiah, God's only Son, come down for _him_, and for all men.

A few moments passed as each shepherd looked into the face of that tiny baby and found hope and strength there. The mother of the small baby and her husband watched the group of shepherd's with kind smiles on their faces. The mother looked especially thoughtful, as if she were pondering everything that was happening.

"We cannot keep this to ourselves!" Anthony exclaimed suddenly. "We must tell others!"

"God's Messiah has come!" Jacob said joyfully. "You are right! We have to share this wondrous news!"

Daniel smiled at the mother and her husband, then, with one last look at the small babe, the King of Kings in the humblest of all places, he ran out of the stable with the other shepherds. Praising God, they ran to every person they met, and knocked on the door of each house, telling the wonderful news that Jesus Christ, God's Messiah, was born to _all _men!


End file.
